


Wild Fire

by Pennyfoundapennyonthestreet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Blaze - Freeform, F/M, Fire Powers, Hydra, Icky Nicky, Odessa - Freeform, SHIELD, oily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyfoundapennyonthestreet/pseuds/Pennyfoundapennyonthestreet
Summary: wild;fire (noun)" a large destructive fire that spreads quickly over a wooded area."
Relationships: Original Female Character & Maria Hill, Original Female Character & Natasha Romanov, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character & Phil Coulson





	1. chapter one

I was waiting. Again. That was the story of my life. Wait for this, wait for that, wait wait wait. A never ending cycle. Compared to everyone else I was considerably young, but even I was sick and tired of being told I had to wait. I have no clue how older people do it.

I glanced over at my mentor. He was supposed to be teaching me the ropes of how to do this kind of things. But I knew that he didn't like questions, especially during a mission. I squirmed slightly trying to find a comfortable position on the hard-packed snow we were crouched on.

The cold I was used to, having grown up in it. But seeing as this was the first time I had been outside in a while, it was taking longer than I thought it would to become accustomed with the snow.

After a few seconds I decided my current position was still uncomfortable and shifted again. I hissed and grabbed my side when my mentor's elbow jabbed me in the side.

"Stay still" He growled in English knowing I was failing my other languages.

"I can't" I whined, rubbing at my sore stomach. "And you attacking me won't help, it'll just make it worse for that matter"

For a split second I thought that I saw Winnie's lip twitch, but then dismissed it. He never smiled, grinned, laughed, giggled, or found anything even remotely funny. Like ever.

"Just sit down and ignore it" he said, not bothering to give me any sympathy. But all the same I huffed and plopped back down in the hard snow.

"Where are we again?" I sighed and I drew stick figures in what little snow I could get loose.

Winnie clenched from where he sat beside me in a much more tense position, ready for anything. "You would know if you read any of the files that I gave you"

"Would I?" I asked in fake disbelief before dropping into a deadpan. "gee I had no idea"

"We're in Odessa, Ukraine" Winnie growled, shifting away from me in an obvious way to end the conversation. Like that was going to work.

"How much longer" I whined. Making his hackles rise. "I'm bored"

I grinned at his rising irritation with me. While he was my mentor and he did have to teach me the way of the world, that doesn't mean we have to like each other. I make it my personal goal every day to get him angry and in response he makes training extra hard on me.

It's just the way it is.

Though I would never admit that I did feel more close to Winnie than I did to all of my other instructors. Even Papa. I never understood it, after all he was the one who physically beat me every day to make me stronger. But he was also the only one who wasn't afraid of me. 

My other teachers were scared of me, not only because of my ability, but because they knew that one word to Papa and they would loose their job (or their life). And Winnie was confident that Papa and Hydra needed him so he never went easy on me.

Just as I was about to prod him again I heard the distinct sound of an engine some distance away. Ducking my head down, I glanced over at Winnie and saw that he had noticed it to. I then looked in the direction the noise was coming from and after a few minutes saw a car coming over the top of a hill. 

"Ready Blaze?" Winnie asked.

I grinned over at him and nodded. I was excited, this was the first mission that Papa had let me go on in months and I was a bit antsy.

"Calm down Blaze, and remember you training and you'll be fine"

"I had a good teacher after all" I winked at him and he stared back at me, his usual blank expression. "It was worth a shot" I shrugged.

The car was getting closer as Winnie held the rifle in his hands, aiming at their tires. He was going to do most of the dirty work I was just here for back up. Which was disappointing at first. But at least I got to come.

A loud bang followed by the screech of tires indicated that Winnie had shot and hit his mark. Like always.

He stalked down the hill we were sitting on and went towards the wreckage, with me in tow. Hoping to find no survivors, we were greatly disappointed when we found that both of the people in the car were still breathing. 

The woman (who I assumed was the driver) was standing over the man and a sort of shield. Winnie paid no mind and raised his gun once more and shot the man through the woman.

A short scream of pain came from the woman as the bullet tore through her. But the man was silent, because he was dead.

The woman was reaching into her back pocket and I saw that she was calling for help.

"Let's go Blaze" Winnie rough voice called after me from where he was already halfway up the hill we had started on. 

I nodded, but paused when I felt an eerie feeling. Like someone was watching me. Turning back to the woman in the snow I saw her eyes lock with mine. A second later a heard another scream, and I fell to the hard cold snow. A few seconds after that I realized it was me who had screamed, and that the woman had shot me.

I hadn't even noticed that she had a gun. Stupid, idiotic, careless me!

I groaned when I shifted to look at Winnie. Or at least where I thought Winnie was, Instead all I saw was a nothing but a trail of footsteps that was already being covered up by new snow.


	2. chapter two

It had been fours years since the day that Odessa had forcefully joined SHIELD. And yes, after they couldn't get a name out of her they just started to call her Odessa (the place they found her).

Odessa was a very heavily guarded secret. Only a few people knew about her. And she hated all of them. Almost.

There was Agent Romanoff (obviously), who had this almost indifferent look on her face whenever she saw Odessa, like she didn't know what to do with her. Which was fair I guess. 

And Director Fury, who was almost as unbearable as Romanoff. 

And Maria Hill, who was getting better ever since she brought Odessa cake one time. 

Phil Coulson, Dess didn't mind him, she just put on a face to make it seem that way (she had a reputation to uphold.). 

And last but not least, the person Odessa spent the most time with, her guard, Agent Davis.

Odessa looked around her room/cell. Over the years she had gathered more and more things. When she first got here it had plain brick walls and a metal cot, with a small bathroom. It was her own fault that she was stuck in here with almost complete isolation. If only she hadn't killed everyone who tried to get near her. Shame.

But now the walls were still brick (she couldn't control that) but it was covered in old drawings. Phil used to give her paper and crayons. She asked for a pen once, but he just smiled and left without a word.

One year she had convinced Davis to get her a new pair of sheets for her bed. After a little prying he caved. She now had black sheets that clashed with all of her bright pictures. She doesn't really know where she got the inspiration to draw bright things. 

There was a small desk/dresser in the corner for her three changes of clothes, and all of her drawing utensils provided to her by Maria on the second anniversary of her staying here. That was also when she gave Dess the cake.

Fury and Romanoff hadn't tried to do anything to get in her good eyes. So she still hated them. But what could she do? She used to try to escape, but once SHIELD figured out that she had powers they kept her knocked out for a few weeks and put their best scientist on figuring out how to keep her contained.

Once they did, she woke up back in her cage with a strange lump on her arm. It was red an swollen. Phil came in and explained that it was multiple things. It tracked her, and gave her a shock wherever she used her powers, it also had a location tied to it, so if she tried to leave her room again it gave her a another electric shock. Only Phil, Romanoff, Maria, and Fury had the off button.

Odessa never tried to leave again.

!

!

!

!

!

!

Odessa sighed as she looked over at her drawings. Davis always said he thought they were good, especially since she was twelve when she first got here. But she thought that they sucked. 

Dess shook her head at one of the pictures. It was a stick figure girl next to three older people, two woman and one man. She rolled her eyes, younger her was an idiot.

The teen groaned when she heard the whiny creak of her front door (not that she had a back door).

"What do you want Davis?" She snapped, not bothering to look who it was.

"Actually Davis isn't here, we gave him a day off" came the professional business voice of the one and only Phillip J. Coulson.

"Philly, do you happen to have my cheese steak?" Dess turned around with a wide (fake) smile on her face. "I've been waiting for it to arrive for almost four years now!" He stayed silent. "Do you think I should file a complaint?" 

"We need you to come in" he told her.

"Do I have a choice?" There was a moment of silence. Dessa clucked her tongue. "Shame" 

She turned around and held out her arm were there was a small lump. Phil took out a small device and scanned it.

"Okay." He confirmed. "You're good"

!

!

!

!

!

!

Phil and Odessa were walking down the corridor outside of her room. Dess was lightly skimming over the bump on her arm, it was a subconscious habit that she had acquired during her time here.

"What does dear Icky Nicky need me to do exactly?" 

"There was an incident at a SHIELD facility that had some unexpected repercussions."

Dess stopped and looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"You're being very uncharacteristically vague." Odessa squinted at him. "Have you been taking lessons from Fury? Because he's the best at that." 

Phil started to walk again and she followed with a frown. "Fury's much to busy to teach be how to be vague."

"Ohhh...... So it's Romanoff"

"No actuall----"

"You know what, I actually don't care. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Well, Fury set up a team" Dess groaned when he said that, but he ignored her. "and you are going to be a part of that team. At the moment Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers are going to apprehend the subject. You are going with them."

"Yay" She said sarcastically. "I can't think of any better way to spend my day than in a plane with people who hate me"

"Captain Rogers doesn't hate you."

"Yet" Dessa pointed out.


End file.
